<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Settling In by toffiendfee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809074">Settling In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee'>toffiendfee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Straying Off [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Keikumi-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Some hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi can't let go of what's happened and finds himself going back again and again.<br/>Both he and Keisuke have a hard time expressing what they want, but fortunately, their desires align pretty well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Straying Off [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's been a while! I'm still trying to get back into my writing groove.</p>
<p>But here we go: some more light kink (VERY light this time, I am afraid - but I promise it's going to get more again as I get more used to this again) and some heavy tooth-rotting fluff.<br/>This one focuses on Takumi and Keisuke, with Ryousuke only being mentioned (once), the next story will be Ryousuke-centric instead because those were the ideas that I had.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the story! And as always: If you have the time, leave me a comment - they are my bread and butter and my greatest source of motivation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was once again after an exhausting day at work that Takumi found himself pulling into the driveway of the Takahashi mansion and parking next to a familiar yellow car.</p>
<p>He had honestly considered not coming here today and just fall into his bed at home and do nothing else for the rest of the day (which, to be fair, wasn't very realistic: every time he wanted to relax at home, <em>something</em> always came up). But also, as much as he didn't really feel like visiting, he didn't feel like calling off the visit either. A classic dilemma.</p>
<p>The part of him that didn't want to cancel won the internal argument, so here Takumi was. Anticipating that maybe, hopefully, he'd be able to forget at least his anxiousness for a few hours, if not his complete exhaustion.</p>
<p>He felt anxious a lot; feeling like he was being pulled in so many different directions and having so many eyes on him at any turn. Maybe that was something that had been inevitable – before getting involved with street racing, he had considered himself pretty unremarkable all around, and he had been used to and comfortable with the low amount of attention he got from the world around him and the expectations that had been just as low. So maybe it had been inevitable, but still <em>unpredictable</em> – to him, at least. It had even taken him a while to notice that the change was taking a toll on him in the first place.</p>
<p><em>'Better get used to it,'</em> was what he heard a lot… but there was just so much to get used to.</p>
<p>Oddly, it had not been too hard for him to get used to the shift in his relationship to the Takahashi brothers. Used to it enough, at least, to cast aside any thoughts of it while he was out with the team and supposed to concentrate on racing. Racing always kept him grounded, kept the anxiety at bay as his focus was on the course, on the controls of his car, on his opponents. And on Keisuke, who was his rival out here and not… <em>whatever</em> it was that they were on the weekends in-between.</p>
<p>That was still something to figure out on said weekends.</p>
<p>Or maybe not: Maybe it was one of those things he shouldn't waste his time musing about for too long and get all worked up over. Take it as it was. So far, that had been working out just fine.</p>
<p>Still, every time he approached that house again, there were both excitement and nervousness rolling through his insides like waves in a storm. Granted, this was only the fourth time he was meeting the brothers in their private space, and such a thing would have made him nervous even without the addition of the relationship that was forming there.</p>
<p>This time, it was Keisuke who welcomed him at the door – reassuringly casual, as was usual with him. That always helped to take a bit of the edge off.</p>
<p>"Well, no need to stand around there like that, Fujiwara. Come on in."</p>
<p>'Fujiwara.' At this point, it was still always 'Fujiwara,' so Takumi saw no need to act any different than normally, either. He slid out of his shoes and into the slippers like usual (usual – after only three times, it was already usual) and followed Keisuke down the hallway.</p>
<p>Again, the brothers' parents weren't home. As much as Takumi had found out so far, that seemed to be the case quite often. It was so different from everything he knew from his other friends or himself. There was no way he'd ever have the privacy to meet with them in his own home. It was already difficult enough to make up non-committal explanations for why he spent the weekends away from home recently, and although his dad often didn't seem like it, Takumi knew for a fact that he paid attention to what his son was doing. He also was unfortunately very skilled at figuring out when Takumi was hiding something, but Takumi still held hope that his old man's suspicions didn't go beyond his son secretly meeting a girl or something like that. He really didn't want to have to explain what was really going on.</p>
<p>"You want something to drink?" Keisuke asked as they passed the open door to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Water, please," Takumi found himself answering on autopilot, thoughts still elsewhere. Not for the first time, he wondered <em>how</em> he would even explain it.</p>
<p>"Then go ahead already, I'll follow in a minute," Keisuke said after a pause that was spent shooting Takumi a look, probably for spacing off again. Maybe he'd hear about that later.</p>
<p>For now, though, Takumi was still being treated like a normal guest and as if everything about his visit was ordinary, so he didn't do anything but nod and go ahead to the living room alone – a route he was familiar with by now. The familiarity did nothing against his lingering unrest. This time, it'd be only Keisuke and him for now – Ryousuke had classes into the late afternoon, he'd been informed. Takumi had no idea what Keisuke was expecting from him. It had been Ryousuke who had initiated this whole situation, and Takumi wasn't quite sure yet whether Keisuke had just gone along because he'd happened to be there, too. He wasn't sure about many things.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Keisuke didn't give him much time to doubt and mull over things again and again while he was waiting.</p>
<p>Takumi blinked as a cup of tea was placed in front of him, which was very much not the glass of water he thought he had asked for. Still, he mumbled a quick thanks and snuck a glance at Keisuke's expression before tentatively taking a sip. He didn't drink tea often, especially not green tea, but he had to admit it was pleasant. He usually went for coffee; not because he liked the taste that much but because it helped him stay awake somewhat. Ever since the events from two weeks ago, Keisuke had started glaring at him when he tried to drink more than one can of cheap vending machine coffee during their meetings. And maybe he was right about that, Takumi thought a bit guiltily. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to force himself to stay awake with caffeine all the time. He didn't know how else to handle it, though. There was just so much to do in a day. Even now, sitting in the Takahashis' living room and being supposed to relax, part of Takumi was still thinking about all the things he could be doing instead of lounging around here and drinking tea.</p>
<p>Catching himself in this thought, Takumi shot a quick guilty glance at Keisuke – the other had poured himself a cup of tea, too, and was looking out of the window instead of at Takumi while drinking it. The silence wasn't bad, but Takumi couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to do something, or <em>say</em> something. At this point, the atmosphere of everything-is-normal that Keisuke had set up started becoming uncomfortable in itself.</p>
<p>Takumi looked down at his cup again, took another sip in an attempt to stall… It really wasn't helping much. He felt terrible: full of that familiar anxiousness, that pull to everywhere and nowhere at once. The cup in his hands was warm. He tried to focus on that; to ignore his exhaustion and his sore muscles. It worked only to a small extent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Takumi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instant relief flooded him upon hearing that; and had his day been just a little bit less draining, he might have used more energy for feeling a bit embarrassed about his reaction.</p>
<p>The tenseness in his shoulders let up a bit and he looked up at Keisuke – who, of course, was wearing a bit of a frown on his face, which had already been evident by his tone of voice. But there was also that now already-familiar edge to his expression, that glimmer in his eyes, that would have told Takumi about what he was in for even if Keisuke hadn't just used his first name.</p>
<p>Keisuke seemed surprised at the sight of Takumi's reaction. At least he wasn't laughing, though he did sound a bit amused when he asked, "A bit strung up today, are we?"</p>
<p>"I guess," Takumi mumbled.</p>
<p>The frown returned with threefold intensity. Takumi wondered whether he had said something wrong. By the look on Keisuke's face, the other had probably expected him to protest more. But Takumi really wasn't in the mood to argue right now. He hoped that wasn't what Keisuke wanted from him, because he was too exhausted for one of their little squabbles.</p>
<p>"I just want-"</p>
<p>He interrupted himself, not really sure how to put it in words. Honestly, he just wanted Keisuke to do something. Pretty much anything, really. He just wanted something else to concentrate on, something that wasn't his nerves or his stupid thoughts. He supposed he was getting a bit desperate or a bit too comfortable around Keisuke to start bursting out with those things. Maybe both.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he said helplessly, silently begging Keisuke to understand without him having to spell it out or having to know it himself.</p>
<p>To Takumi's dismay, Keisuke appeared hesitant.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to be here right now? Or do anything? You don't seem very convinced," he said, brows furrowed in what now looked like concern. That's probably what it's been all along, though.</p>
<p>Takumi just shot him another imploring look, but to no avail.</p>
<p>"You'll at least have to talk to me," Keisuke said, crossing his arms. He sounded almost strict, too, which was honestly unfair.</p>
<p>"I <em>want</em> to be here," Takumi mumbled. "Really. But can I… <em>not</em> talk right now? I'd like to- just…" He wrung his hands and shrugged.</p>
<p>"…To not have anyone expect things from you?" Keisuke asked, which was either concerningly or reassuringly close to the truth, depending on how Takumi looked at it. Keisuke in particular was someone who expected things of him, wasn't he? If Keisuke's tone of voice hadn't been so neutral, Takumi would have considered the question an accusation of some sort, probably.</p>
<p>But it had also become clear to him by now that the Keisuke sitting in front of him right now was different from the one who kept pushing him to do better when they were racing. A few weeks ago, Takumi would have disregarded the thought that Keisuke could be anything other than competitive and confrontational in his off time. Honestly, had someone asked him back then, he'd probably have presumed that Keisuke didn't even have something like an off time. Funny, sometimes, how views could change.</p>
<p>Takumi shrugged again, and he supposed that he had nodded in some way also.</p>
<p>"Then come here," Keisuke finally said and patted the empty spot next to him on the couch. Takumi didn't have to be asked twice. He stood up, walked over, and flopped down next to Keisuke pretty unceremoniously.</p>
<p>He would've thought that he still had some inhibitions about personal space or some such thing, but the moment his shoulder made contact with Keisuke's, it was as if a dam broke. Takumi decided that this wasn't going to be enough, not by any means – and so, he turned towards Keisuke and smothered him in a pretty clumsy and kind of awkward, but earnest and desperately needed hug.</p>
<p>Keisuke let out a quiet startled sound.</p>
<p>Takumi supposed he was possibly being a bit too forward, but the part of him that had long given up on inhibitions was currently a bit too happy to care enough to do what Takumi normally would have done: Immediately draw back. He just hoped Keisuke didn't mind it too much. Takumi was not far enough gone to not care about that, at least; but before he could ask whether this was fine, Keisuke laughed quietly. It still sounded a bit startled, but thankfully not uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Bad day, huh," he stated, not even making it sound like a question. Takumi simply hummed affirmatively and buried his face in Keisuke's shirt. This was what he had been secretly longing for the entire past week: Someone's warmth, someone being <em>there</em>. The someone probably wouldn't have had to necessarily be Keisuke, but the fact that it <em>was </em>him made the moment that much sweeter.</p>
<p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>Takumi shook his head. He'd probably feel stupid explaining, and he still didn't feel like talking if he didn't have to. As long as Keisuke allowed it, he just wanted to stay here and bask in that warmth. Despite the slightly awkward position, it was just so comfortable.</p>
<p>"Maybe another time, then," Keisuke said, thankfully giving him his wished-for respite. He then wrapped his arms around Takumi in turn and shifted them both until they were laying on the couch, with Takumi pretty much draped across Keisuke like a very affectionate human blanket.</p>
<p>"Cute," was the latter's comment to that. Takumi sleepily lifted his head and saw the lazy smile that was gracing Keisuke's handsome face.</p>
<p>"What?" he said when Takumi gave him a look. "No need to deny it. You're very cute when you're being like this."</p>
<p>Takumi just grumbled and buried his face again, trying to hide his embarrassment. He didn't mind being called cute – well, at least not right now when he was relaxed and safe from prying eyes that he didn't want to be there. But still, it was a bit embarrassing.</p>
<p>Keisuke laughed again – and Takumi supposed that he must be relaxed, too, with how light-hearted he seemed. Outside, his smiles and laughs were mostly cocky or derisive. Although Takumi couldn't say that he disliked seeing Keisuke's brilliant proud grin after winning a race, but this was even nicer – maybe because Takumi could feel as if it was just for him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a hand in Takumi's hair. Keisuke was gently petting his head, reminiscent of the way Ryousuke had done it weeks ago. Takumi sighed his approval and enjoyed the sensation, which for some reason calmed him like nothing else. Here, so close to Keisuke who cared for him in this way, it was like the constant anxiousness fraying his nerves nowadays just ebbed away. He really wondered why that was.</p>
<p>"Takumi?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>Takumi reluctantly lifted his head again even though he had been just about ready to doze off while Keisuke's fingers were still threading through the strands of his hair. Keisuke looked at him searchingly for a moment, before seemingly finding what he had been looking for. Again, a smile spread on his face – a soft smile that made Takumi feel all warm inside.</p>
<p>"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you."</p>
<p>It wasn't fair. Takumi bit his lip, trying to stop himself from blushing despite knowing it was futile. Keisuke liked teasing him too much.</p>
<p>"And aren't you?" he retorted without thinking, before immediately beating himself up over it a little because if he was honest, he was a bit concerned about some of the possible answers.</p>
<p>But instead of hesitating before answering, which Takumi had been concerned about, Keisuke just laughed again. "You definitely argue better when you've slept more."</p>
<p>Takumi huffed and turned his head away, which didn't stop Keisuke from continuing to pet him. Not that Takumi was opposed to that.</p>
<p>For a few moments, they both were silent again. Takumi let his head sink back onto Keisuke's chest and closed his eyes. He didn't mind just enjoying himself for now. But to his disappointment, Keisuke then moved: He sat up a little, to which Takumi unwillingly blinked open his eyes to see whether he would have to get up from his comfortable position. Apparently not – a look and a pat on the head from Keisuke told him to stay where he was, so he simply followed with his eyes as the other reached over towards the table and picked up an orange from the bowl of fruit that stood there. Earlier, Takumi had disregarded that bowl as more of a decoration. He watched Keisuke peel the fruit, still laying in that same position, looking up at his face.</p>
<p>Takumi almost felt himself becoming a bit light-headed; he wasn't sure whether it was his exhaustion at fault or his position or the emotions he was feeling while watching Keisuke, who looked very concentrated, as if his task were vitally important. Maybe it was, at least in this moment.</p>
<p>Once he was finished, he held a slice of orange to Takumi's lips without saying another word. It wasn't needed – Takumi understood what he meant, even if it hadn't been for the way he dragged the back of his finger down Takumi's cheek while the latter was chewing. A soft movement that would be out of place at any other occasion of the two of them being together; but not here, and not now.</p>
<p>Takumi briefly closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, and when he opened them again, Keisuke was looking down at him with that odd expression on his face. Takumi got the feeling that he wanted to say something, but the moment passed. Instead, he was being offered another slice of the fruit, and then a third one.</p>
<p>It was strange – somehow one would think that Keisuke was very forward with his emotions, but he actually wasn't. At least not with <em>all</em> of them, as Takumi had found out.</p>
<p>He found himself reminded of the last time they had done this and felt that much had changed since then, somehow – it hadn't been that long ago, but it was as if they both had eased into this much more since then. Keisuke seemed less nervous, and Takumi supposed that that was true for himself, too. He certainly had the feeling that he was slowly beginning to understand Keisuke better. And maybe, the other way around was true as well.</p>
<p>Takumi considered saying something, too: Something like <em>'Please don't give up on me'</em> or <em>'I already feel like I belong, at least a bit.'</em></p>
<p>But just like Keisuke, he ended up saying nothing instead and once again hoped that the other understood somehow without him having to say it out loud. That simply felt like too much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>